vocaloid stories
by dont make me use the deathnote
Summary: RATED T FOR BLOOD AND COURSING ! ok so i love vocaloid and there songs , but when i see the videos to them and listen to the songs i wonder "whats the story to this ?" so i though i make a fanfic of stories behind the songs vocaloid's make XD everyone!


YAY ! i finally found where they keep the vocaloid fanfic's XD srry i had to do that , i always wanted to do a vocaloid fanfic of the song music-box by miku ... and the song i like you , i love you ... world is mine ... ok alot of songs and the stories behind them ! Well anyway's , this is my fanfic of a whole bunch of vocaloid songs and the stories behind them. I hope you all like them , they may not make sence , or you may not like the songs , but i like then and i like my fanfic ... OH ! and i will like to ask ... at the end of every chapter i want you to give this story a number out of 10 , and give me a tip to get better , i'm trying to get better at my story writing and i hope your advice and help me. (R&R plez)

chapter 1 : music-box

its seems like so long ago since we last played here together. But that box with all of out memories in it , is the only thing that keeps us in eachothers memories...

I wait there everyday , hopeing you would come back to see me ... But you never come... I fadly remeber your voice , deep in my dreams. but each time i try to reach you , your voice fades away even more. " PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME !" i always scream , trying to reasure him i'm waiting , I try to tell him i'm under the tree waiting for him to find me... waiting day , and night.

I remeber it like yesterday , the warm summer sun beeming on our faces , The big tree waiting there for us each day to give us a place for shade. I can still remeber the time you and i made the memory box up... I put our most tresured memories in it ... But the most preasious thing i put in there was , our music box.

"MIKU ! MIKU WAIT FOR ME!" a young girl with light green hair turned around and waited for the blue haired boy. " BUT IF WE DONT HURRY THEY WONT HAVE ANY LEFT !" the boy stoped to catch his breath and then looked at the girl. "You know the shop is across the street right" The girl turned her head and smiled a big smile. "WE'RE HERE ! " the girl ran across the street with out a thought in mind.

"MIKU ! MIKU WAIT UP" the blue haired boy fallowed along getting toised around the group of people, he then saw miku looking at the music box , it was dark brown with a shine to it. This old man saw the two kids looking at the overly priced music box. " you like the music box do you." the two kids looked at the man. Miku smiled " of course , its beautiful , whoever made it must have a talent for stuff like this." the old man smiled. "come with me you two , my shop is right up the rode , i want to show you something" miku look at the boy , when the boy felt like something was wrong he held miku back , but this time he smiled and started fallowing the man.

The three made it to the shop , they walked in and miku smiled. "you make stuff out of wood !" The man smiled "why yes , and i happen to have something here i want you two to have." he reached into the desk and pulled out a music box. " its not finished , all it needs is a figuriene... but i dont want to use a dancer like every other music box, i want to use something unique." The boy looked at miku and smiled. " Why do you use miku" Miku looked at the boy "what are you saying , you can use me ! i'm not pretty enugh." The boy gave her a look "dont ever say ur not pretty , your the most beautiful thing i ever seen" Miku blushed. "hahaha boy thats a wonderful idea , and i'll make her look a little diffrent so no one can tell its you" Miku and the boy smiled.

I wasnt long till the old man was done and , he showed miku and the boy and the two smiled . " it lookes beautiful !" miku screamed . "Well here , its yours , i said i wanted you two to have it so here." the man gave them the music box . "keep it close to your heart , for this music box is the thing that holds memories of your love for each other in it." Miku blushed and turned away from the boy. "now go , its time for me to open up the store. " The two waved good bye to the man and walked away.

Along the way miku opened up the music box and it played the most beautiful sound her ever heard. As soon as she was able to memoriez the song , she started humming it. "you know the song off by heart already , we just got the music box." Miku blushed " well i like the melody of it , its so catchy" The boy laughed.

At the top of the hill , just out side of town is where we went that day , we sat there listening to the music box , but , when your mother came to pick you up , i was lonely again. Till the next day of course .

"MIKU !" miku looked at the bottom of the hill and saw the bleu haired boy waveing to her. Miku got up and ran into his arms. The two walked back up the hill and sat under the tree. "miku... you know today id my last day here right." Miku turned her head quickly "WHAT ! SO SOON!" miku felt like crying , but she didnt want to cry in front of him. "well my mom got the job and we have to move tonight , so this is our last day together" Those words hert miku deep inside. "But i dont... i dont want you to leave ! you cant ! you just cant !" the young girl stood up and turned to the boy. "i have to... but we can make something to keep all of our summers memories in it." Miku looked at the boy. "like... like a time capsale" The boy nodded. "we can put everything in it , our favorit foods , out favorit things , anything !" Miku smiled.

The two grabed as much things they could think of , miku grabbed leeks , and a picture she drew of the two . The boy got a book they read togethe and a old thing of icecream. "there that should be good" The boy said. " NO ! one more thing!" Miku turned around and grabbed the music box. "We need to put this in it. Its keeps the best memorie in it... like the old man said , it holds our love" miku looked at the boy and he smiled.

The two spent the last few hours together , it felt like it would never end , miku would be happy if it didnt but... "KAITO ! COME ON ITS TIME TO GO !" miku looked at the sky , it wasnt even night yet ! She looked at the boy who stood up and started walking. She wanted to scream , she wanted to cry , but all of these feelings were being toused around in her head. Once the boy was out of site miku got up and ran to him. She ran around a corrner and saw him going into the moving truck. "KAITOOOOOO " she screamed , the boy turned around and looked at the girl in tears. "miku..." He walked to the girl. "Miku , please dont cry , its already hard on me leaving you." Miku didnt listen and cried. "*sigh* ok , if you wont stop crying , i'll make you a promise ..." miku looked up "I promise to meet you under the tree when i return , and i'll take you away , i'll buy you anything you want , i'll give you anything you want , and when we meet again i'll marry you." miku blushed and then smiled. " promise ..." The boy looked at her. " promise."

The boy took one last look at the girl and got in the truck. his father started the car and started driving away , once the truck started moveing miku's heart broke , she ran after is , faster and faster till a rock got in the way and she tripped. The boy looked in the mirror and then looked out the window. He wanted to cry , seeing her like that made him want to cry. "KAITO ! PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME!" miku droped to the ground in tears. Kaito looked away and they drove away.

Many years passed , i grew up , and i waited for him ... i waited everyday under that tree. But he never showed. I can still see him in my dreams , and i can hear his voice calling my name . But when i wake up ... i realise it was a dream , and that he's never comeing back , and that we're never going to get married... but , even if he dosent come back , i'll still love him... forever. "um... hello" When i heard that voice i thought it was kaito , but when i turned around , it wasnt. "hello" i replied. "why are you sitting here by your self? i see you here everyday and i wonder what your doing , so today i came and asked you." I looked at that boy , she smiled the same smile as kaito. "It may sound stupid to you" The boy sat next to me. "Well i heard alot of stupid things in life , and maybe yours isnt that stupid." ... Kaito , i know i promied you i would marry you , and i know i love you and you love me , but , telling this boy everything that happened over the years , made me feel as if i were talking to you , is it possiable , i could fall in love with someone else... no , i will always love you , but i think i can move away from the past and let my younger spirit fly away. And , if its ok , will you catch her, will you be by her side always , so she wont be so lonely... Please kaito , take good care of her , for me.

OOOOOO i cried writing this ! and i think i covered everything in the music video , and the song... well the reason i used kaito was because he seems to look alot like him . i hope you all liked it as much as i did XD R&R plezz


End file.
